A World Unknown
by A.Fanfic.Poster
Summary: Giving different perspectives of each character, this story follows Ava, a girl unknowingly thrusted into the world of Supernatural. After her near-death experience, she introduces Sam, Dean, and Cas into her life and she will fight to earn her place on Team Free Will.
1. Chapter 1

**Ava**

My thumbs danced over my screen, the small tapping noise in rhythm with the hard rain pounding against the bus's windows. Outside, the dark navy sky cast a gloomy shadow, with black trees painted on the ominous canvas. Below, the lake's water stood frighteningly still despite the ripples cast across the surface from the storm. Against the window, the rain distorted the imagery, furthering the feeling of trepidation.

Inside the transit bus, we were not exempt from the picture of uneasiness. With only a few people present in the seemingly haunted night, all seemed eerily quiet. An old man was seated opposite to me fidgeting with a faded gold ring on his forefinger, his eyes closed. A few seats beside him was a dazed female, evidently wearing off from a party from the state of her ripped concert clothes and stance. A couple sat in the front, murmuring quietly to each other small, meaningless phrases to keep each other awake.

Still, despite the scenery, it was Jeremy who grasped most of my attention. Though right next to me, I didn't want to be the one to break the silence with whispers, so I continued my message to him as he mindlessly stared out the window. As I hit send, his phone vibrated, pulling him out of his trancelike state.

 _Do you really believe this is going to work?_

Sadness quickly glossed over his eyes as he stole a quick glance from me before he returned to his phone.

 _..._

 _We'll find out what we find out._

Dissatisfied, I looked out the drivers window and silently scolded myself for expecting a more exact answer. Furiously, I wiped at my eyes and cheeks with my sleeve and tried counting the endless amount of trees to distract myself. Even if he was doubtful, I couldn't stop after we had come so far. I gave up looking after the driver began to curve, instead focusing my attention on an animal that seemed to have appeared in the middle of the road. The way it looked - with it's bright green catlike eyes that could be spotted even a hundred yards away and it's beast-like structure - it was impossible that it could've been real. But, as we moved closer to it, it seemed unlikely that this was just a figment of my imagination. My heart quickened as I looked to see if anyone else noticed what I was seeing. The animal stayed put, as did everyone else, unknowing.

"Hey, Jeremy. Jeremy!" I whispered as I nudged him, still staring outside. In the short time he had begun to sleep.

"What?" He murmured, eyes still shut and body still slumped against the chair.

"Do you see that outside?" I shook him again, but to no avail.

He moaned and turned away from me; "S'probably nothing…."

My nerves increased as we began to speed closer to the animal, who, despite noticing the vehicle, stayed put as if biding its time until we came.

I got up from my seat and slowly went to the driver, hoping he wouldn't yell at me for doing so.

It seemed with every step, time slowed. The lapping of the water had almost become still, and the water merely slugged down the windows instead of running down them. I almost felt as if I was moving too fast myself in comparison, even with my slow, paced steps.

I finally looked ahead, shaking off the stillness as anxiety, but as we came to where the creature would've been, it seemed to have disappeared from its place. This only distressed me further. There was no stillness to the fast pacing of my heart.

 _Where could it have gone?_

" _behind you._ "

 **Monster**

Hell was cold compared to the fiery rage I felt towards that girl. My blood did more than just boil in her presence, it seeped out of the vessel's skin, dripping onto the floor like the rain on the window. I could hear it's animal roar inside my head, trying to use volume to escape it's entrapment.

It would soon be over though, once I left this body, the stab wounds would cease to be healed and pain would bring the animal to death. Thankfully though, for it's bear-like ways threatened to expel me well before I found the girl.

Everything I had suffered before had turned my heart black with anger towards her. Not even her terrified look was enough to calm me, her unknowing eyes not enough to settle my rage.

She looked around, trying to meet her eyes with another pair, as if that alone could snap her out of this nightmare.

I step forward, and she trips over herself trying to back away. I bend over her frail little body, resisting the persistent urge to snap it in two.

"No one can see you, dear," I whisper beside her ear. She hoisted herself onto her knees and looked around, finally noticing all the bodies surrounding her were frozen in their places.

"Wha-what do you want," she shook, barely audible through her fear.

I didn't answer, but instead gave her a mischievous grin, showcasing my black and bloodstained teeth, and slowly slid my hand across her face, cutting into her fragile skin and allowing her bright red blood to seep out like tears.

She winced in pain, tears forming in her eyes from both pain and terror. Blood seeped out of the fresh wound, and she began sobbing into her palms. She whimpered and stared at one particular boy, almost pleading him to wake up out of his frozen trance. I watched, pleased with my revenge but far from done.

"What are you? What are you going to do to me?" She asked. In response, I took hold of her wrists and she whimpered.

"You ask too many questions," I said. "This body was a courtesy of the devil himself, before I could get my own back." I twisted her wrists, until I could feel the pressure beneath them. Her pulse quickened, and she bit her lip, trying not to scream.

"Wh-which body is-is yours?" She said behind clenched teeth, her mind already knowing the answer.

"Yours."

Her eyes widened as I plunged my nails skin deep into her skin, and seeped my soul into the body. Her fright only made my power surge through her quicker, as if it fed on her fear.

I cracked my neck, showing my power compared to hers, keeping my head down and eyes wide for her to see the creature fall, dead. It turned to ash and disappeared, only black dust and its dark blood remained.

As I looked on, I returned the scene to its normality, until the raindrops beat heavily on the windows once more and time was restored. I took each step carefully, powerfully, towards the front of the bus. The driver gave me a quick questionable glance before turning back to the road.

"Hey ma'am, if you could return to your seat." He said absently.

I stepped closer.

"I don't think that will be necessary…"

"Hey what're you-!" He looked at me widely as I tore his hands away from the wheel and held it in my hand. His idiocy kept his foot on the pedal as I yanked so hard it pulled straight into the guardrail and his the icy waters below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ava**

I didn't realize I was drowning when I woke up. Of course, I felt the the bus crash into the silent lake, water filling up the bus, crashing through the windows and pouring in. I saw the panic in the eyes of the people, their delayed reactions to the crash, trying with everything to escape, only saving themselves. I didn't process them. Just as I didn't process the bloodstains on the carpet of the bus. The only thing my mind was filled with was Jeremy, the way he swam towards me, shaking me while my body was paralyzed, unable to swim or respond while he tried screaming to me, his words only coming out in bubbles.

When he finally gave up on me, he pulled at my shirt, dragging me along, through a window someone already cracked and escaped through. Once we were out, he lifted me and hugged my chest with one arm, using the other to swim to the top for air. My vision began to darken and I wondered how bad it would really be to take a gulp of the seemingly endless water. Because why weren't we out yet? I took took a breath out, bubbles floating up with escaped air. While doing so, Jeremy shook me violently, trying to get me to stop. I didn't though, and upon taking a big breath of water, I began choking, coughing violently. But the more I coughed, the more I breathed, until it was an endless cycle of me sputtering and drowning in Jeremy's arm.

I closed my eyes because I never liked those movies where the dead person had their eyes open, and I would not be a replica. Everything around me began to freeze, and I thought it was most likely because of the temperature drop that bodies experience because there's no blood pumping through them. Only a small part of me registered the sudden movements of Jeremy trying to wake me. The rest was only focused on sleep.

 _I'm still drowning above the water. My lungs are filled with liquid and my mouth tastes like blood and dirt. I don't speak, lest I flood the road around me. My vision is blurred, and I only make out the edges of Jeremy across the road._

" _I failed, I_ failed _. I'm sorry, not just you, but Ava too, and_ shit _, she's gone, she's basically gone."_

 _What he says is too much for me not to ask what he's talking about. I try to call him over, but my voice is blocked by blood and water. Instead, all the sound I make is a gurgle of water. His outline comes into view, and he wraps his arm around my head like a parent would do. Tears spill out my eyes for no known reason and they're as plentiful as the rain beating down on us._

 _I'm dizzy. He shouldn't have moved my head. I can't feel the rest of my body and my vision fades in and out like waves. He begins talking, and although I could hear him clearly just a couple minutes ago, he sounds incoherent now. It terrifies me and I don't like it at all. I'm scared but I can't tell anybody and I just wish that my throat could be filled with air instead of water, water, too much water and I want to be drowning in air and not the cold substance anymore._

 _Again, I try to speak, to talk to him, but my mouth is a cup overspilling and I can't get any air in. I know I'm breathing, I'm_ alive _, of course I'm breathing, but no breath gives justice. Jeremy still holds me, and though I'm screaming, it only sounds like silence to him. I feel like I'm dreaming._

 _Everything begins turning purple and blue and black and I can't see anything but Jeremy's eyes fading in and out of my view. I feel a brush on my hairline, and he whispers something I still can't understand._

 _Exhaustion overwhelms me, but I don't want to sleep. I fight to stay awake, but my eyelids win the battle and they close unwillingly. I try to bring my hand up to hold him but something presses against my temple and it leads me straight to a limp, black sleep._

 **Sam**

"It's just _useless_ ," Dean says frustrated, throwing the newspaper clippings across the table, "nothing's lining up! First a werewolf, then a vampire, and now there's nothing?! These things can't just disappear."

I roll my eyes and continue reading the town's latest article, one particular part catching my eye, "Hey, maybe not _nothing_ , check this out,"

I throw the paper towards him and slide a chair next to the table. It brings up a cloud of dust, evidence that the old room had not been used or cleaned in ages. 'Auntie's House', the only open motel in the small town, had seemingly given up on any visitors. The clerk almost jumped in joy at a customer, quickly supplying us with the finest room. Clearly the standards were low.

"'Sixteen year old found on side of road, only known survivor of bus crash.' Could this be a lead?"

"Along with everything else? It makes sense. Here, you continue reading while I call the hospital."

An hour and sixteen minutes later and we were putting away our badges as the nurse explained.

"She was found on the side of the road, most likely a hit and run. She showed up wet and freezing, almost thought we had a hypothermia case on our hands. But no, for the most part she's fine, but she claims she was on a bus and that a wild animal possessed her and made them crash into the water. No bus to be found, assumed she was under the influence, but she was clean. She's just crazy" The nurse looked at me and Dean as we exchanged glances and chuckled to herself.

"We'd just like to talk to her. Maybe ask a couple questions," I stated curtly, hoping she would get the hint.

"Why does the FBI care about some crazy kid anyway?"

No beat was missed with Dean, "That is a private concern that unfortunately we cannot share. Now, please just show us to her room."

She scoffed and turned around, stomping her feet excessively. Dean and I shared a look and followed along as other stopped and stared at the strange sight of the FBI in their town.

"Nothing much seems to go on here," I whispered to Dean, and he nodded in agreement.

We turned the corner and the nurse listed off some regulations we had already known, "Don't touch her, the medication, don't talk to loudly, call a nurse if needed…"

She continued on and we rolled our eyes behind her back.

"Anyway, here's the room. I assume you'd like some privacy?" We gave her a quick nod and she hobbled off, luckily occupied with things other than us.

We exchanged glances and stepped inside.

She swore under her breath as we came in, upset at being startled.

"Who are you? Did they finally call a mental hospital or something? I'm not crazy, I swear."

Dean smiled softly at the same line that was too common in our work. We shut the door and casually stepped forward to gain her trust, but it was obvious her armour didn't cease.

"We're from the FBI," he said, giving her a quick glance of his badge, "we want to ask a few questions about what happened on the bus."

"Oh, shut up." She said, annoyed.

Dean and I glanced at each other, startled. "What?" I questioned.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know you don't believe me about the bus. You're probably just going to use it as a way to get me admitted. But I'm not crazy, like I said before, and I'm _not_ going to give you the one thing that may get me locked up."

We paused, surprised. Usually our badges were enough to gain respect. We looked at each other and again at her. Her eyes screamed at us, and it was obvious that despite her armour, she wanted to tell us.

"Everything you say will be confidential. We won't tell a soul." Dean took off his phone and laid it on the table, as if to show that he wasn't recording. I quickly did the same.

"It's confidential? You swear?" She seemed uneasy, and we nodded vigorously.

She let her barriers down, and told us everything.


End file.
